


If all we have is time then we'll be alright.

by owlzbach



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Almost death, Endgame Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, Established Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, F/F, Fluff, Post 2x09, Sanvers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 00:59:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9468389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owlzbach/pseuds/owlzbach
Summary: The one where Alex takes 3 bullets for Maggie.Early stages of their relationship.Post 2x09





	

**Author's Note:**

> I had some prompts going on on my head but then I thought: why don't make the all into one fanfic? so that's the reason there's a lot of sanvers fluff moments :)
> 
> also, I apologize in advance for any grammatical errors and bad writing. english is not my first language and this fic is not beta read.
> 
> good reading :)

"Supergirl, come in!" Alex Danvers spoke through the comms in her ear. "What's your ETA? Things are not getting better here!" She quickly ducked behind a dumpster while the recently discovered CADMUS newest experiment shot at her with their laser, not showing any signs of harm caused by the shots that the DEO agents were throwing at it.

"I'm almost there, hang on Alex! Don't do anything stupid like getting hurt this time, will ya?" The superhero responded, getting to the warehouse as fast as she could, breaking the sound barrier.

Apart from the head, it didn't looked human. Apparently Lillian Luthor had made some kind of evolved cyborg — it for sure was stronger than the Henk Henshaw version, and angrier too. Its arms had mini guns attached and they didn't stop shooting even to defend itself and its torso and legs were some kind of unbreakable (if not indestructible) armor.

Alex was getting anxious, she knew she shouldn't, she knew she couldn't get anxious in a mission — for God's sake, she is one of the best DEO agents to ever exist —, but Maggie was there, right by her side, trying to put down whatever that was. It was too dangerous for Maggie to be there. Both of them knew that. Maggie was strong, she was tough, she handled pretty bad situations, and Alex would never think otherwise of her girlfriend. However, that didn't keep Alex being worried; she waited too long for someone like Maggie, no screw that, not someone like Maggie, she waited to long for Maggie. Because as much she wouldn't admit, when it came to the detective Alex would turn into a softie, helpless woman in love. Although she never said the three words out loud, she already knew, she was just waiting for the right moment. The relationship was in its early stages — they were together for only a month —, and Alex was scared to scare the woman away.

So when she saw her girlfriend stand up and a shot coming her way, she didn't think twice: she jumped in front of the bullet(s) and pushed Maggie to the ground.

First the burning sensation came in, then the realization and finally, came the agonizing pain, making her to fall to the concrete. She thought about the happy moments of her life. She thought about game nights, where the group of friends would simply relax and laugh. She thought about coming out to her mom and the huge relief it came with. She thought about Kara, how she made everyone's day get better, she thought about the bubbly and sun ray that she was. She thought about her father. Her mother. Winn. J'onn. James. Lucy. How amazing her life was. And lastly, she thought about Maggie. Thought about those damn dimples and how they were on full display when she laughed, about how her eyes had that loving look. About how undeniable good, kind she was. She also thought about her lips. How they made Alex lose her ability to think straight. And she prayed. Prayed for Maggie being okay in that moment.

The last thing she saw was a flush of blue and red coming through the warehouse glasses, and a worried Maggie screaming her name. "ALEX!" She slowly let her eyes close and the darkness take her.

-

 

The medical bay of the DEO always had people working in it. A great part of the time, Alex would be there, if not in her lab, or on the field or the green room working out with Kara. Everyone looked up to her, she was kind of a legend between the interns and rookies. They talked about her like she was some kind of myth coming straight from the books "the great Agent Danvers", and sometimes they would get jealous of her too. She had a close relationship with both the director and Supergirl, not counting that recently she would kiss her girlfriend in the lab, her beautiful girlfriend in the lab and draw out "aww's" and "oooo's" from their mouths.  
So when the patient in the stretcher was herself, everyone gathered what they needed quickly and moved to fix Alex.

"Coming through, 3 GSWs!" Dr Chase yelled as they rushed her to the closest OR. "We are gonna need at least 4 bags of O- right now! BP is low and heart rate is fading out! Push 1 of epi and let's get her to surgery as fast as we can, she has lost too much blood"

As the woman was rushed into surgery, Maggie and Kara ran through the doors, already with their faces wet. "She is gonna be okay, right?" the detective asked in a worried tone, turning her head to face the younger Danvers, looking for any sign of comfort. "She gotta be okay! I can't lose her!"

The kryptonian just held the detective close and whispered: "I don't know." She sighed as both comforted each other by thinking and hoping Alex would be okay. For much as it hurt to admit, Kara was getting used to her big sister getting hurt, but she would never get used to the terror and the helplessness she felt. She would never get used to Alex not being around. "My sister is a fighter, she has to make it."

Trying to hear to her sister's heartbeat with super-hearing was a hard thing to do when there were too much of people in the same room and too much of emotions clouding her thoughts. But when she picked the sound thought"Oh, thanks Rao!" It was weak, but it meant Alex was alive. That had to do the trick for now while Maggie and Kara waited.

"Don't die Danvers, that's all I ask." The detective looked up to the ceiling, asking for whatever celestial being was there that they keep Alex alive and well.

-

Maggie and Kara weren't the only ones to be there, soon Winn, J'onn, James, Mon - El and even Vasquez joined. And after almost nine hours and a lot of people trying to comfort them saying that it would be okay (even if themselves didn't believe what they were saying), the doctor came out of the OR with bags under his eyes. And in a situation like that, who wouldn't have bags under the eyes? With the pressure of keeping alive one of the best that DEO has trained, knowing her laces to the director himself (an alien that could throw him into space), the girl of steel (another alien that could throw him into outer space) and a detective (not an alien, but if she wanted to, she could throw him in a hole and no one would ever find him).

 

He just had the strength to sigh and say, "Agent Danvers is gonna be just fine."

In that moment, happiness flooded everyone's hearts. Alex was going to be okay. She was going to be able to live a happy, full life with her loved ones. She was alive and she was going to be well. Everyone hugged each other tightly and happy tears came into their way. Relieved sighs and "thanks god's" were being said and nothing could take the smile away from their faces, especially of Kara's and Maggie's. Nothing at all.

"She is not awake, but if you'd like, you can see her now. One person at time, though."

Kara went in first. She didn't know if Alex could hear her, but she said she loved her. Then J'onn, James, Winn and Mon-El, and although neither of them said anything they just smiled. Because Alex was going to be okay, even if the tubes coming out of her scared them.

Maggie went in last. She wanted to be able to be alone with her girlfriend, even though she was pretty sure that whatever she said, Alex wouldn't hear. It took everything that detective had to not pass out at the vision she got of her girlfriend with tubes coming out of her and her pale skin color along with the slight movement of her belly going up and down while breathing when she went through the door.

"Alex..." She said to no one but herself. As she saw the state that her girlfriend was in, she started to blame herself. Alex jumped in front of bullets to save her. To save Maggie. "My beautiful Alex....I'm sorry I let this happen to you my love. I'm so sorry. This is all my fault Alex, but please, don't you dare die. Out of this room there's a room full of people that love you, and I get it, if when you wake up you don't want anything with me anymore because this is all my fault, but please Alex, you have to fight through it. I know you can. You're strong, you're the badass DEO Agent Danvers and you don't get to leave this world without living the happy and full life you deserve. We all need you Alex. Kara needs you my love. _Fuck_ Alex, I need you! So I'm begging you, don't pull a stunt on us and leave this earth because it's not your time to. Wake up babe, we are right here." Maggie's voice cracked while talking. She wouldn't survive if Alex didn't make it. "Wake up." She said in a last attempt to make Alex wake up. _Of course she is not going to wake up just because you told her to. This is not a fucking movie Sawyer._ She thought.

Maggie pressed a long kiss to her girlfriend's forehead and gave one more squeeze to Alex's hand, clearing her throat and drying the new tears in her face as she did so, before getting out. She looked over her should just to capture another look at her girlfriend in that state. My beautiful Alex.

When she got out of the room and joined the "superfriends", she was greeted with warm smiles as everyone could see that she was not taking this well. She just needed to Alex to be okay.

"How was it?" Winn said, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Well, I guess. She hasn't woke up yet and probably hasn't heard anything I said, but other than that, it was okay." Maggie gave him a small smile, followed by a yawn.

"We all need to get some rest. Especially Detective Sawyer and Supergirl. I don't expect any of you to be here tomorrow so please use the day to rest and after that we will get the people that did that to Ale- Agent Danvers." J'onn said and everybody agreed. It had been a long day, after all.

"Hey Kara, would you mind if I stayed in Alex's room tonight? I don't want to go home and miss anything and that chair in the corner seems pretty comfortable." Maggie asked, hoping she could stay. Alex meant everything to her and not being there when she woke up was just not an option.

"Yeah, it's fine Maggie. I think I'm gonna spend the night in the solar bed, this whole day just got to me." She smiled. The detective could not thank Kara enough and she just hugged her, surprising the younger Danvers that hugged her back. "You know where to find me if anything changes, right?" She nodded in response.

"Alright guys, go to sleep. And keep me updated so I can know what doctor I should fire." J'onn said. Both of the women left out a small laugh when the green martian entered the overprotective mode.

  
In that night, Maggie only fell asleep only when she made every doctor on her girlfriend's case make sure everything was okay. And when she did, the images of Alex falling to the ground kept replaying in her mind.

-  
The beeping sounds of the machine were the first sounds that the DEO Agent heard. She opened her eyes slowly and suddenly she couldn't breath. What's happening? She thought to herself as she tried to breath, to swallow, to do anything. But she couldn't. She woke up to a bunch of tubes right in front of her and she started to panic. She just wanted to get out of here and find Maggie. Maggie! Is she okay? She remembered how she jumped in the front of Maggie to save her from the bullets coming from Cadmus newest experience/soldier. She turned her head the most she could and found a sleeping Maggie in a chair in the corner. Maggie.

  
The brunette woke up with the sounds of someone choking on something. She quickly pulled her gun out of the belt and got up, but only to realize that the sound was coming from Alex.  
Alex. She put away her gun and screamed for a doctor, a nurse, anyone that could help her girlfriend in that moment.

"Alex babe, don't try to speak. You're safe. You're at the DEO" Maggie calmed Alex down until a doctor came. He pulled the scaring tubes out of Alex mouth and soon enough, Kara ran through the doors hugging her big sister while Maggie just held her hand, smiling and happy, because Alex was breathing on her own, she was smiling too. Alex was there. Alex was alive.

"Don't scare us like that ever again Alex, do you understand? Never again!" Kara was sobbing at that point. She hugged her big sister so hard she thought she would hurt her.

"Too tight" Alex managed to speak but when she did, she felt like her throat was being thorn open.

"Oh yeah, sorry 'bout that."

"I'm sorry Alex, so so so sorry!" These were the only things that the detective could say through her tears. And she really was. She thought this was her fault. Seeing that her sister was trying to say something, Kara quickly stopped her. "Don't say anything now Alex, you just try to get some rest alright? And Maggie, it's not your fault okay?" They just nodded and Maggie pressed a kiss in Alex's hand.

"We will all be here when you wake up tomorrow okay? We love you." Kara reassured her as she watched Alex drifting slowly to sleep.

  
-

It was around noon that Maggie woke up again, but this time with her chest almost exploding in happiness. She looked to her side and checked if the older woman was sleeping and indeed she was. Her stomach grumbled and considering the last thing she ate was a sandwich at lunch yesterday, she could use a thing to eat.  
She dropped a soft kiss in Alex's forehead and said to the sister she would be right back and if Alex woke up she should call Maggie right up. After making sure everything was okay, she proceed to get something to fill her up.

  
"Hey, hey, slow down there. You took 3 bullets and the stitches might come out if you don't slow down there" Kara Danvers helped her sister to sit on the bed, putting some pillows behind her back. "Do you want some water?" Alex nodded an in a nanosecond there was already a cup filled with water along with a straw. She drank it all in record time.

"I'm supposed to be the doctor here sis." She said after her throat was hydrated enough to speak a little. Kara just rolled her eyes in response. "Is Maggie okay?"

"If okay means wetting my suit in tears while I wet her sweater and then staying by your side the whole night. Yes, I'd say she is okay. Now that you are awake she is more than okay, though"

"Wha-at?"

"Yes dummy, she is okay. What about you Alex? It got pretty bad last night." Kara asked her sister, with concern on her eyes.

"I'm fine Kara, really. Nothing I couldn't take on." She said sure of herself.

"Alex, you almost died yesterday. Died."

"The key-word to it being almost. Seriously, I'm okay." The DEO agent to not show what she really felt. It did get pretty bad. She had the "i'm dying but at least I was happy at some point" feeling right before she drowned into unconsciousness. "I mean, I thought about you when I was bleeding out there." She confessed.

"Yeah?

"Yeah." Alex takes a deep breath, only to discover that it hurts. There's pain in her face, but she choses to ignore that as she continues, "I also thought about about everything I did and everything I have yet to do. I thought about our friends, mom, dad. I also thought about Maggie."

"What did you think?"

"About so much, but at the same time y'know?" She sighed. "I didn't want to die but also I was glad that you and Maggie were gonna be safe."

"Talking about that..." Kara started to speak and Alex's eyes widened. " If you ever put on a stunt like that and almost dies on us, I'm gonna kill you, okay? Don't do that Alex!"

"Kara, I know you love me and I love you too, but please stop with the lecturing. What did you expect me to do?!"

"I don't know, maybe, not almost dying?" Her sister said like it was a oblivious thing.

"Seriously Kara, did you expect me to just stand there and watch the bullets get to Maggie's heart? Seriously?"

"No, never! But I also didn't want and don't want you getting hurt! Alex, you took bullets to save Maggie, and you're treating like it's not a big deal." Her sister just sighed.

"Because it really isn't! C'mon Kara, you would've done the same."

"YES, because I'm bulletproof!"

"So what? You are the one to know that powers have nothing to do when it comes to saving people you love. Of course I would take a bullet for Maggie, I love her!" Alex blurted out. "And anyway, where is she?"

"She went get something to eat but she'll be rig-" Kara told Alex, but she got cut off by Maggie.

"I'm right here." The detective said, smiling and showing the dimples that Alex was sure she'd never see again. "And I've been here enough to wonder when Alex Danvers turned into a softie helpless romantic." She let out a laugh which made Alex's heart skip a beat.

The brunette got closer to Alex and cupped her face as she said "I love you too, Al." before closing the distance between them and pulling her lips into her own. The kiss was full of passion, of unspoken feelings. It was exactly what they needed at that moment. Alex hands ran through the detective's hair and cupped her neck once her hands were there.

"Yep, umm, you guys do that and I'll be right there stopping a robbery. Yep. That's where I'm going. Love you sis." Kara felt her cheeks get slightly red, but honestly, she didn't care. Because her sister finally found love and happiness. She flew out of the DEO, already planning their wedding.


End file.
